Flowers In The Rain
by CameronKayThanks
Summary: A young queen Regina attempts to keep three little secrets from the King and survive her magic lessons with Rumple.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Once upon a Time or any of it's characters… yet. jk... sort of.

1.

It was nearing midnight and the young queen was sitting alone in her bedroom peering into the large mirror on her white marble vanity. She was looking over her features, taking note of the harsh marks and bruises left by the King earlier that night. The Queen was relieved Leopold left after he was finished with her, most nights Regina wasn't so lucky and had to lay beside or partly under the drunk man. Regina never slept on those nights. He snored and she didn't like him in her bed.

Regina quickly stood and walked over to her desk and pulled out one of the many spell books her secret mentor, Rumpelstiltskin, had given her to study. The nineteen year old queen sat on the chaise lounge in her room and went to reading. She hoped that a distraction would eventually fill her mind with something other than the images of the king on top of her, and allow for some sleep.

Regina had been married to the king for about a year now, and honestly didn't know if she could handle much more of this. Her life had turned into this never ending day which always consisted of the same event's, slightly altered, but always reflections of the same dull and annoying situations.

Regina hated it. She wanted freedom and a love that was stolen from her, but this was not going to happen. Her love was dead.

Her freedom, although not as lifeless as her lover, seemed just as beyond her grasp. She needed to grow stronger. She needed to channel her frustration into her magic, then she could have her life. Only then could Regina be in charge of her happiness and future, or so says her giddy little mentor.

As Regina thought of her less than ideal situation she read a spell that was slipping through her brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind, until she heard a pop. It was a familiar sound and even though she wasn't expecting it, she couldn't say she was surprised. Rumple always knew when the perfect moment to piss Regina off presents itself, and he pounces at the chance each time.

"Ah, your Majesty" He giggled and stepped into her line of vision. "Hard at work with your studies i see"

Regina just closed the book and gave her mentor a look that let him know she was not impressed, nor was she going to carry on with him tonight

He smiled then continued. "It's late i know, but i have a gift for you and i couldn't wait another moment to give it to you." He paraded over to her vanity and messed with the various bottles and jewels making them clink against the surface.

Regina just sighed. Any "gift" from this little imp wasn't usually good news. "What do you have for me?" her voice was absent any interest whatsoever.

"Calm down your majesty i wouldn't want you to wake the palace with your excitement."

"All my "excitement" was spent on the King not an hour ago." Regina stood and returned the book to it's rightful hiding place.

"Oh that explains your glowing demeanor" the imp quipped.

He knew how much Regina hated spending time with the king. He also knew that good old Leo had been trying to place a son in Regina's belly for some time now. Unfortunately, the King could try and try and try, God knows he will, but he will not succeed. Rumple has helped Regina keep the royal seed from catching via a potion he has concocted.

"What i have for you, dearie, may provide a much needed distraction for you. If you chose to accept my gift, that is."

He was starting to earn Regina's attention. The young queen pushed her long curled ponytail off her shoulder so it flopped against her back. "What is it?"

"More like who is it"

"Who?"

"The fates"

"Fates?"

Rumple jumped in a little jig as he chanted. "The Fates. The Fates. Only the Fate's can tell the past, the present, and the future as well"

Regina rolled her eyes at his theatricality "What are you singing about?"

"I have acquired the Fates and i'm willing to share them with you."

"Share? You?" Regina laughed. She really didn't know what he was talking about.

"I will share the Fate's with you, but you will have to see to them."

"You're going to have to be more specific"

"How about i introduce you to the Fates, then it will become clear."

With a wave of his arm there was a swoosh of smoke and what appeared... Regina was not expecting in the slightest.

It was a crib. A wooden crib with gold trim.

As soon as Regina gained her bearings, she walked closer and peered into the foreign piece of furniture.

Regina's pulse quickened at the sight of not one, not two, but three infants fast asleep within their comfy looking bed. Regina's eyes widened and a smile flashed across her face before she quickly gained control of her facial muscles and furrowed her brows. The first thing that Regina thought upon seeing the three babies was how cute they were. They were all cuddling each other adorably and each had thick wisps of golden blonde hair on the tops of their heads that was beginning to curl. They were chubby and had milky skin that seemed as soft as clouds. The young girl that still lived deep within Regina wanted to hold and fuss over the babies. Kiss their little cheeks and toes.

It was humorous because once Regina was able to push that girl back into her place, the darker young queen still wanted to tell Rumple to fuck off so she could be alone with the babies, and hold and fuss over them. It was odd.

Once Regina was able to think clearly she realized that Rumple was essentially offering her these babies, or at least that's what she was gathering from his little flamboyant song and dance earlier.

"You want me to take these infants?" She asked in a cool tone she was proud of.

"Yes. Take them. They will be yours, and i will use them every now and then, and you will do the same."

Regina was so happy she could burst but she kept her cool.

"I'm sure the king will love this" Regina walked away from the crib and sat on the lounge."There's no way"

"Your clever, dearie. I'm sure if you can keep hidden the fact that you will not be having the King's children, you can keep your children from the King."

_My children_.

The phrase shook Regina's heart awake from the hibernation she had forced long ago.

"Come on Dearie, You know the spells. You have the magic."

"Why don't you keep them?" Regina mused.

"I lack the mother's touch" He said tilting his head as if remembering something.

Regina sat in quiet thought.

This was the change she had been praying for. The event that would push her off this endless spinning wheel she was living on. Regina would be a mother. A mother of her own children. Her's. Not the king's perpetually annoying daughter, or his forced inside her son's. These children would be her's alone to love, and to love her. She would have a family of her own choosing.

It would be hazardous and stressful trying to keep the babies a secret and if caught, claiming these children could end up getting the teenage queen killed. Still, Regina would rather die having known the love of her own children than live forever in this artificial household that was trying it's best to use her up.

Regina spoke with the strong tone that reflected the power she would need to succeed in this absurd but miraculous shot at a life she could be proud of.

"Fuck it, I'll take them"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The young queen was pacing her room nervously. She had been going over every situation she could think of in which her new children could be exposed while simultaneously conjuring up every spell and incantation that could remedy the problem that had yet to occur. Regina figured the only way to keep her babies safe was to be about a million steps ahead… roughly.

So the teen put an extending charm on her closet hiding the entrance to the new nursery behind a mirror like door. She also placed a silencing spell on her room so that no one could hear the infant's cries, if they actually cry. Regina knew this was probably unnecessary. Her walls and doors were so thick no one ever heard her screams or cries when the king is mercifully thrusting into her, or maybe they just didn't care. Also, Regina hadn't heard more than a peep out of the babies since Rumple had left. The little imp didn't stick around long after Regina agreed to take the babies, just long enough to inform her that she was responsible for their safety and development, and also give her a potion that would make it possible for her to nurse the infants.

"They have to grow strong" He said at the sight of the young queen's screwed up face as he handed her the vial.

"Fine"

She downed the vial like a shot of whiskey and handed it back to rumple.

"Keep it, you never know"

"It's empty"

"It won't be forever"

Regina didn't even argue with the strange man as she placed the vial on her vanity.

Once Regina was finished magically furnishing the nursery she walked over to the crib and nervously wringed the front of her gowns into a ball. She wanted to hold the babies. But she had never held a baby before. Taking this into consideration, the queen realized she might have been overcommitting when she decided to take three babies for herself. Regina leaned over and carefully stroked her fingers across a soft cheek and she was correct in her assumption that the baby's skin would feel similar to a rose petal. Regina couldn't help but pull back and sway as a huge smile found it's way to her face.

The young Queen's whole body filled with such joy she wanted to squeal in excitement. She is sure she has never done such a thing before, but has seen Snow do so on countless occasions in which the little girl was given something she really wanted.

Regina decided she wanted to arrange the babies on her bed so she could get a better look at them. The teenager carefully reached down and worked her fingers under the infant on the far right and felt around for the best grip on the warm and soft form. Once she was satisfied with her grip and angle Regina lifted the baby into her arms awkwardly, but soon fell into a natural position with the baby.

The fear that Regina was making a mistake taking in the babies was quickly extinguished as she looked at the infant in her arms. It was so sweet and she quickly became comfortable with the tiny sleeping thing in her arms. She rested it's little head against her chest and surrounded it's chubby body with her arms. Regina felt it's little heart thumping against her own and she could have melted into the moment forever.

The teen bounced a little on the balls of her bare feet as she walked over to her bed and gently laid her baby down on pale satin sheets. Regina regretted setting the baby down the second that warmth left her, but she was quick to remind herself that the babies were hers, and they were going no where. Regina surrounded the baby with pillows and went on about transferring the other two to their sibling's side on the bed. She winced as she stretched over the bed. Since taking that potion, her breast became heavier and sore.

Regina surrounded all three of them with pillows and climbed up on the bed herself.

The queen sat against the fancy headboard and crossed her legs as she touched and pet her babies soft skin and hair. Regina took in every detail of each infant and found that it was indeed fact that she had the most perfect babies that ever existed. It was only confirmed when they began to one by one wake up and peer up at Regina and instead of crying out they smiled and reached for their new mother. Regina leaned down and kissed little hands.

"Well Hello my little darlings" she cooed.

It was confirmed after Regina clumsily but successfully changed the baby's diapers that she had three beautiful little girls.

"I love you more than anything in the whole world." Regina cooed as she leaned over and kissed little toes on all six pudgy feet earning adorably wild laughs from her girls.

"I bet you three are just starved"

She leaned down and kissed a cute little nose. Then it dawned on her that she still had to name her daughters. She pulled one of them into her arms and clumsily pushed down her gown to reveal a swollen breast that at first glance Regina doubted was her own. Thankfully the little girl latched on immediately and started relieving some of the pressure that had been building in the brunette's chest.

The young queen looked over at the other two and made sure they were calmed and happy in their gurgling and smiled as the two played with each other's hands. Regina turned back to the baby she was nursing. She was sweet and looking right up at Regina. When she caught Regina's eyes on her own she smiled and cuddled closer. The regal teen laughed leaning down to kiss the adorable baby, and felt as if her heart was going to explode with all the love that was growing where dormant ash had been.

She sat there that night in utter bliss as she fed her babies and learned every feature on each of them and thought of names for her darlings. Regina had once thought of naming any daughters that she might have after flowers. The teen fell fast asleep with her babies safely tucked around her that night, for once not wanting the sleep to take her because this moment was as close to heaven as she had ever been. It's strange how a person can fall in love with someone they just met, let alone three little someones.


End file.
